


Blind Date

by iwasnthere622



Series: Zason Oneshots [4]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Blind Date, Dating, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasnthere622/pseuds/iwasnthere622
Summary: Kim sets up Jason on date with Zack.





	Blind Date

"I don't know about this, guys," Jason said, buttoning his shirt up and then unbuttoning the top button, staring at himself in the mirror and deciding to do the button up, only to change his mind and undo it, nerves making his stomach shaky.

 

"Don't be a chicken, when's the last time you had a date?" Kim said, waiting in Jason's bedroom with Billy for his highness to finish getting dressed.

 

"It's just dinner, it could be fun," Billy encouraged.

 

"What if we don't get along at all?" Jason asked, giving up and leaving the bathroom.

 

"Zack's great, I promise," Kim said, standing and scrutinizing him, tugging his collar open a bit more.

 

"His humor is like yours," Billy agreed.

 

"If he's so great how come I haven't met him before?" Jason asked, letting Kim do whatever she wanted, looking around her at Billy.

 

Billy frowned. "You seem to keep opposite schedules."

 

"Great," Jason muttered, wincing at Kim's smack.

 

"He's got a lot of odd jobs, but he's really great, I promise. He's basically Trini's older brother," Kim said, picking at Jason's hair.

 

"Won't that be weird then, if it goes well and I start dating her basically-older brother?" Jason asked, smacking her hands away from his hair -- it'd taken him forever to get it to lay flat!

 

Kim gave up and took a step back, glancing at Billy and getting his nod -- Jason looked good. "Only if you make it weird. Now go, you don't want to be late!"

 

"Good luck!" Billy grinned.

 

\--

 

"And you're sure he's hot?" Zack asked, spiking his hair up and walking back out into the living room of their apartment to grab his jacket, pulling the leather on.

 

Trini rolled his eyes. "No, but Kim thinks he is."

 

Zack laughed. "Well, Kim has pretty good taste, I guess."

 

Trini threw a pillow at him, frowning when he caught it. "He's like her brother, so she could just be desperate to set him up and lying."

 

Zack put a hand to his heart. "Are you saying my future sister-in-law _lied_ to me?"

 

Trini smiled at that, catching the pillow when he threw it back to her. "Shut up, you don't know that yet. And no, Kim wouldn't set you up on a bad date cause she knows she'd have to listen to you whine if she did."

 

"Mm, true," Zack smirked. "All right, how do I look?" he asked, giving a little twirl.

 

Trini rolled her eyes. "Good, I guess."

 

"I'll take it," Zack decided, heading for the door.

 

"Text me!" Trini demanded, watching him wave a hand at her in acknowledgement as he left.

 

\--

 

Jason sat at the table and tried not to fidget too much with his phone, leg bouncing nervously as he waited.

 

He watched the front of the restaurant, trying to spot his date -- a few families came in, one couple, one girl... A single guy came in and he was so hot that Jason's stomach tightened when he was pointed in Jason's direction.

 

Zack grinned at the hostess and headed over to the lone dude sitting by himself, checking him out -- _nice_. He grinned when the guy stood when he reached the table.

 

"Zack?" Jason guessed, offering his hand and hoping it wasn't too sweaty.

 

Zack nodded, shaking his hand. "Yeah. So you're Jason? Damn, if I'd known you were this hot I would've listened to Kim ages ago," he said as they sat, smirking a bit when Jason blushed.

 

Jason could feel himself blushing, embarrassed and a little flattered. "Ah, thanks. You, um, look good, too."

 

Zack grinned, spreading him napkin out onto his lap. "So, you're Kim's brother?"

 

Jason cleared his throat, opening his menu up. He opened his mouth to answer but their waitress walked over just then to take their drink orders, so he waited until she'd left.

 

"Kind of?" Jason answered. "We're not related, but she's been my best friend since we were kids, so."

 

"That's cool! It's the same for me and Trin, couldn't shake the little ankle-biter and now I live with her," Zack laughed. "She's the little sister I didn't want but I'm glad to have."

 

Jason smiled. "That's great."

 

"Yeah, she's okay," Zack smiled back, flipping his menu.

 

They were both silent for a few minutes as they figured out what they wanted to order, the waitress coming back with their drinks and taking their food orders, taking their menus away with her.

 

Jason took a sip of his drink, smiling a little nervously at Zack. "So, what do you do?"

 

Zack grinned, leaning forward and bracing his arms on the table. "This and that, I work a lot of odd jobs. What about you?"

 

"Oh, that's cool... I'm a physical therapist," Jason answered.

 

Zack raised an eyebrow. "Really? Maybe I should pretend to pull a muscle, can I have a private session?"

 

Jason blushed again, feeling like he was 16 instead of 26, jesus. "You might not need an injury to a get a private session," he flirted back.

 

Zack grinned. "Mm, lucky me."

 

"Lucky _me_ ," Jason muttered under his breath, fuck this guy was hot.

 

Zack chuckled. "So I trust my future sister-in-law and all, but I just gotta check... you're gay, right?"

 

Jason grinned. "Future sister-in-law, huh? But no actually, I'm bi."

 

"C'mon, those two are in it for forever, they are totally gonna get hitched," Zack said, grinning. "Ah, that's great! I'm pan."

 

"Well then won't we be brothers-in-law by their marriage?" Jason teased.

 

"Dude, c'mon, admit it'd be a little cool to date your brother-in-law, we could freak so many people out just by saying that," Zack smirked.

 

Jason laughed, shaking his head. "You're a menace."

 

"Ah, you've already learned my secret," Zack teased.

 

Jason grinned. Their food was brought out then and they continued to talk as they ate, learning more about each other and Zack managing to make Jason blush every so often, to his embarrassment.

 

They split the check when it came, walking out of the restaurant and standing on the sidewalk off to the side.

 

"Shall I walk you to your car?" Zack offered with a grin.

 

"But then how can I walk you to yours?" Jason asked, grinning back.

 

"It's a vicious cycle," Zack agreed. "We'll be stuck here forever."

 

"That's a shame, because I'd really like to go on another date with you," Jason said.

 

"Yeah?" Zack grinned, taking a step closer.

 

"Yeah," Jason echoed, smiling.

 

"Now?" Zack asked, reaching out to take Jason's hand, grin widening when he tangled their fingers together.

 

"What?" Jason asked, squeezing Zack's hand and grinning like an idiot.

 

"Let's go out again, right now. Ice cream?" Zack asked, tugging Jason to walk towards his car.

 

Jason felt a little giddy. "Okay. Okay, yeah." He walked with Zack to his car, climbing into the passenger seat, grinning when Zack reached for his hand again as soon as he was settled in the driver's seat.

 

"Jason," Zack said, waiting for Jason to look at him before tugging him closer, leaning over and kissing him. "Wanted to do that all night," he admitted.

 

Jason reached up to pull Zack into another, longer kiss. "Me too," he smiled.

 

Reluctantly, Zack pulled back. "Okay, so ice cream? We can get coffee afterwards, then that's three dates, right?"

 

Jason laughed. "Three in one night?"

 

"Well, yeah, I don't put out until after the third date," Zack smirked at him.

 

Jason flushed. "Right, yeah. Ice cream then coffee, that's three."

 

Zack laughed and they shared a grin, before he was pulling the car onto the road.


End file.
